debes entender
by Naomi Kobayashi
Summary: Deves enderlo... Savez que no es un adios


**Debes entender**

Capitulo ¿único?

Camino lentamente el viento movía sus cabellos, mientras que algunas hojas secas se agolpaban en su cuerpo.

_Una enorme y gruesa lagrima respondió a su aire melancólico, la cual fue secada fugazmente por la manga de su uniforme colegial._

_Tantas veces había esperado esto y jamás había sucedido, por lo que comenzó a ilusionarse a que tal vez, solo tal vez, esto seguiría para siempre, viendo, al fin y al cabo, sus sueños quebrados por la dura y fría realidad._

_Mas ya nada podía hacer, todo estaba perdido._

_Ella había compartido infinidad de cosas con él, sus sonrisas, sus escasos y risueños recuerdos, su melancolía, y sus pocas ganas de vivir, de las cuales ya casi no le quedaban._

_Contemplo el árbol de cerezos._

_Aquel árbol..._

_Había tantos recuerdos en aquel lugar, tantas emociones con aquel joven, que decidió volver a vivirlas repasando una a una en su cabeza._

_A medida que los recordaba, las lagrimas cual si fueran lluvia rodaban por sus mejillas, mojando sutilmente su falda._

_La joven realmente no lo entendía._

_¡Si todo había sido tan maravilloso! ¿Cómo es que todo se había extinguido de repente? ¿Cómo es que ese joven con el cual había compartido tanto se iría?_

_Y sin embargo no podía volver el tiempo atrás o siquiera detenerlo y quedarse con el para siempre, para ver su inusual sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos ámbar, su perfecta musculatura o sentir sus suaves labios nuevamente._

_Y es que... ¡Todo había sido tan repentino! El atardecer, su fina voz ronca, la tercedad de su piel al tocar su mano, la humedad de sus labios en aquel ultimo beso, sus brillantes ojos reflejando tristeza y tal vez algún otro sentimiento indescifrable. _

_Ella savia que tal vez seria solo una aventura ¡pero todo parecía tan real que se había ilusionado! No había pensado sorpresivamente en la realidad, en la cual ella seguro no participaba._

_Y era de esperarse, ese joven era ya universitario, de que le serviría una simple colegiala de instituto._

_Suspiro, para luego serrar lastimosamente sus ojos recordando la escena y soltar unas cuantas lagrimas más._

_Al terminar, no pudo más que secar nuevamente sus ojos y abrasarse maternalmente._

_Luego de unos escasos minutos una cálida mano se poso en su hombro, provocándole un leve escalofrió ante aquel acto._

La joven con curiosidad volteo su rostro, y se encontró sorpresivamente con ese joven por que había llorado tanto.

"_Tamao yo..." pronuncio apenado, con sus hombros encogidos y casi sin aliento por su pequeña búsqueda._

"_No te preocupes Len, yo lo comprendo, ese viaje es importante para ti y yo--" comenzó, ocultando su tristeza bajo esa falsa mascara de felicidad que ella también savia manejar._

"_Deja de aparentar Tamao" comento arrogante, olvidándose lo poco conveniente que venia ese tono al pequeño suceso._

"_¡Cállate! ¡Tu no entiendes! Compartí demasiado con tigo y ahora me botas por un viaje, aun que yo ya lo savia" grito en un ultimo arrebato de su tristeza "Savia que tan solo seria una aventura para ti" termino, tranquilizándose finalmente, sin dejar paso a sus lagrimas haciendo que se acumularan en sus ojos, los cuales se habían empezado a tornar cristalinos._

"_Espera Tamao, no sigas" dijo cambiando su tono de voz a uno penoso "Yo... ¡Perdóname! Yo no quise dejarte así, además tu" respiro profundamente "Tu me gustas" debía decírselo, para agradecerle lo mucho que lo había querido y cuidado, también todos los sutiles y maravillosos momentos que habían pasado juntos. _

"_Y aun así me dejaras ¿cierto?" pregunto, dejando al fin derramar las gruesas lagrimas._

"_Debes entender" contesto serrando sus ojos y tomar su mentón "Pero eso no quiere decir que no nos volveremos a ver" completo, para besarla tiernamente. _

_--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---_

_Tomo las pequeñas hebillas celestes y las coloco delicadamente en su cabello, formando el peinado favorito de aquel joven, el cual la miraba expectante desde la cama._

"_¿Qué vestido te pondrás?" y señalo el pequeño guardarropas de roble._

"_Tu preferido baka-Len" rió sutilmente viendo la expresión de enojo de su acompañante en el reflejo del espejo "Ya que esta--"_

"_No sigas, ya te lo dije Tamao, esta no es una despedida"_

_La joven pelirosada se volteo, viéndolo detenidamente, luego serró sus ojos y una única lagrima salió de este, mientras que de su rostro se apoderaba una sincera sonrisa "Ya lo se, solo cera un asta luego"_

_El joven salió de la cama, provocando el sonrojó de la rosada, acercándose a esta hasta secar tiernamente la pequeña lagrima con uno de sus pulgares y mostrando una sonrisa dijo "¿Me devolverás mi camisa"_

"_Eso si logras atraparme" comento divertida en tanto se levantaba del banco de su tocador y comenzaba a correr por el departamento._

"_Ya veras" comento detrás de ella y cubriendo su figura con una sabana._

_La joven rió divertida, savia que él se iría, que le faltaría su calor, su presencia, pero como Len le había dicho, esto no era una despedida y mucho menos para siempre._

_--- FIN ---_

_¡Si! Resucite de entre los muertos, para condenarlos a la pacifica lectura de misfic._

_Ja ¡estaban muy equivocados si pensaban que se librarian de mi tan fácilmente!_

_Bueno terminando el boludeo, les cuento que habia tenido problemas con mi compu (esactamante un virus ;;) lo cual me dejo imposibilitada a la hora de escribir y luego simplemente se me habían quitado las ganas (además de los exámenes finales de la escuela y mi posterior compensación de Lengua), por ende no escribí nada._

_Hasta acá he llegado y los dejo de joder, por que tengo muchas cosas por hacer (si, como no)._

_Sayoonara Mata Ne_

_Naomi Kobayashi de Asakura (Si, ya estoy casada)_

_Realizado el 8 de diciembre, editado el 14 de diciembre (2004)._


End file.
